Roller bearing cages of the type generally discussed above are not new per se. For example, in accordance with West German registered design no. 77-16,113, a roller bearing cage is fabricated from an elastic material to include at least one slot at a point in its periphery which has peripheral projections on one of the two end surfaces. The projection rests with pretension against the opposite end surface which has a recess in the area of the projection. In this known roller bearing cage, the elastic travel is relatively small so that when the tolerances for the individual components are large, it has been found that the rolling elements cannot be held against the raceway with the necessary pretension. Furthermore, it has been found that the end surfaces shift radially with respect to one another and tend to snap over one another. By reason of this phenomenon it is difficult to install the cage with automatic equipment.